


Celsius Undine

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Celsius Undine

**Summary:** Asami is the only one who can quell the winter storm over Republic City.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated:** K+

 

 **Author’s note:**   As an emotion character, I like to imagine that Korra’s bending often react to her feelings. Perhaps her fire is more scalding when angry, her water more fluid when she’s mellow, the wind a gale when she feels afraid, or rocks solid and steady when she’s on the offensive. In this piece, her waterbending is the focus of a tormented Korra, who feels more alone than ever.

* * *

 

 

Snow had coated Republic City in heavy, sweeping dunes, transforming the metropolis into a frigid landscape.

 

If anything, one could say that Republic city best resembled the Water Nations at the poles: a snow-filled, formless landscape, without the finesse of the tribal cities and villages, where the snow was formed into grandeur.

 

The chill was quite unusual for the normally balmy, tropical region, yet the cause was sure: Avatar Korra’s waterbending had gone haywire, propelling Republic City into what seemed to be an eternal winter.

 

No one was sure what had caused it but Asami knew, in her heart at least: Korra had come back from her final battle with Kuvira fine, but her emotions –hate, regret, sadness, anger, and everything in between– had gotten the best of her, propelling her into a rather tangible depression: one that had transformed the city in an icy tundra.

 

“You have to stop her,” Mako said, rubbing his arms. Though he had a thick coat on, the chill still seeped in, crawling through every stitch to the bone. “You’re the only one who can.”

 

“Why me though?” Asami whispered. She desperately wished they were back inside, near a merry fireplace, with a cup of hot chocolate in between her hands. “Why not her parents?”

 

“Because Korra trusts you,” Mako stated, green eyes darting left and right. He sniffed and shuddered.  He didn’t add that there was no way to get her parents here in time: if something didn’t happen, Republic City would begin to cease to function, frozen by its savior, but the desperate sense urgency was there all the same.

 

“Okay.” Asami nodded slowly, Mako’s words sinking in. She bobbed her head again, the pompom on top of her knit cap shaking. “Okay. I’ll go.”

 

At that, a smile broke across Mako’s lips, revealing a flahs of white teeth, though he winces, cracked lips splitting anew. “Good. We can’t offer you much help, but… We believe in you.”

 

“That’s alright,” Asami said, adjusting the pack on her back. It had but a few things: dried penguin seal jerky, a metal pot, a fire starter, a small hatchet, and a thick blanket. “I just need myself. I’ll see you soon?”

 

“Yeah,” Mako said, unfolding his arms. He embraced her, and sighed into the top of her head. “Be safe, okay?”

 

“Will do.” And with that, Asami Sato set off on her trek across the city.

 

Republic City –her home since her youth– looked dramatically different. The entire city had seemed paused in time, formless skyscapers looming over her like hulking, ancient beasts.

 

The day passed by quicker than Asami had though, with little headway. The snow had prevent her from moving as fast as she had preferred, and by the time the daylight –weak as it was– Asmi knew she needed to fing shelter. Without the lights to illuminate the city, she’d be plundged into a haunting, all consuming darkness.

 

Turning a corner, she happened on an older Satomobile: one of the first her father had marketed. It had a wide, bench style backseat, perfect for sheltering her from the absolute zero of the night. “Time to break for the night.”

 

Asami rammed the hatchet blade into the car door, prying it open. With a groan, the lock creaked, and the door budged, enough that Asami could yank it open. “I better get some rest,” she said, crawling into the backseat, sighing softly. She shut the door, settling in tucking herself flat against the seat. She ate a few pieces of the jerky, and wrapped the blanket around her, closing her eyes until she dozed off into an uneasy, cold slumber.

 

When the sun broke –as much as it could through the clouded, dark gray sky– Asami set off, shivering as the first prickling sensations of warmth flooded her body. She climbed from the car, frowning at the broken, bent door. Once this ordeal was over, she’d have to find its owner, and fix it for free.

 

 _If this ordeal ends_ , she thought, quickly nudging the notion away.  _When. Definitely when._

She continued through the frozen landscape, cresting hills of soft snow traveling under frozen arches of ice. As she continued, the snow –cold, but light initially– turned to a gale, and that’s when Asami knew she was headed in the right direction: to the cause of this problem.

 

 _To Korra_.

 

Even from a distance, Asami could see two white slits: Korra’s eyes, the same brilliant blue-white as they were in the Avatar State. Wind and snow and ice whirled around her like a dervish, yet Korra was untouched by the element, and despite the cold, wore the same sleeveless shirt she always had, though she had on her thicker brown pants.

 

“Korra!” Asami called out, cold air filling her mouth.

 

Korra turned, lips parting. “Asami,” she intoned, mouth twisting up into a frightened sneer.

 

“Korra, it’s alright,” Asami shouted, approaching slowly. Korra extended out her arm and a gale of snow filled wind slammed into her, knocking her off balance. She tumbled to the ground, palms smacking down on the biting, icy pavement. Korra’s expression twisted to shock once she realized what she’d done, but Asami wasn’t phased. “Korra, I’m here for you!”

 

“No!” Korra called back. “I want to be left alone! I’m dangerous!” The snow increased, reacting to her emotions, yet Asami forced herself to her feet, stomping her boots down hard for purchase.

 

Slowly –gruelingly so– Asami ascended the hard packed mound of snow, half-clawing her way to to the top where Korra stood, crying amidst a bone-chilling flurry of snow and ice. “Back away!” Korra screamed.

 

“No!” Asami shot back. She shifted a bit more, cheeks stinging from the shards of ice. This was a true, biting cold, but she forced herself the last ten feet, until she was behind Korra, caught in the gale.

 

The cold  _hurt_ , an ache that began in Asami’s jaw and spread to her ears, extended itself into her chest, and filled the rest of her veins and cells with a Celsius so cold, that she felt surely, she’d turn to ice like Republic City. Yet she didn’t: instead, she forced her arms up ad out, flexing the muscle to keep them moving.

 

Asami’s arms wrapped around Korra. “It’s alright.  _You’re_  alright.”

 

“No I’m not,” Korra whimpered. The gale quelled a bit, and Asami kept talking.

 

“You’re hurting, aren’t you?” Asami stated, voice ringing out above the white noise of the snow. “You’re still hurt from the final battle and-”

 

“No!” Korra shouted. Tears rolled down her cheek, the only moving water for miles. “I… I don’t want to hurt…”

 

“It’s alright to feel sad, Korra,” Asami said. “I’m here for you, and I’m not letting go.” Asami accented her sentence with a kiss to Korra’s exposed shoulder, red lips meeting her toffee brown skin.

 

In an instant, the gale stopped completely, settling the cityscape into a new quiet: a true silence. The clouds –slowly, but steadily– parted, revealing pale, yellow sunshine that seeped into every exposed surface. Korra turned around in Asami’s embrace, and looked at her. “You… You kissed me,” she whispered, cheeks reddening. Her eyes were still that same brilliant blue-white, as if ready to call up the weather once more.

 

“No,” Asami replied. “ _This_  is kissing you.”

 

Her lips pressed against Korra’s gently, a soft pressure that enticed both girls to tilt their heads a bit more, to cant their chins and embrace further. The sunlight grew more intense simultaneously, bearing down on the earth with its radiance. The soft crackle of ice sounded all around the city, and chunks crashed to the ground, turning to puddles as Asami and Korra’s kiss continued.

 

Moments later, the snow began to melt, revealing bright green shoots of grass and gray cement sidewalks. The thrum of chatter grew around the city as citizens exited their homes and the buildings they’d taken shelter in, the first bits of sunlight in the past two weeks warming their paled skin.

 

When they separated –only their lips, arms still wrapped around each other– Korra’s eyes were back to that familiar, light blue, the same electric color as the bits of sky above. Korra giggled and hugged her close, smiling and nuzzling her shoulder. “You did it,” Korra whispered. “Thank you.”

 

“You know what they say,” Asami teased, rolling her green eyes. “True love’s kiss can do just about anything.” She paused at the end of the sentence, cheeks coloring.

 

“True… love?” Korra asked, shifting from the hug to look at Asami, raising her eyebrows curiously. Though she tried to play it cool, but Asami could see the worry in her eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Asami said. The word exited her lips in a puff of warm air, a whisper of breath. “Love.”

 

Korra nodded, pulling her back for an embrace as the mountain of snow they stood on, once overlooking buildings and the Mo Ce Sea, melted, slowly bringing them back to the earth, and closer to being together, wi


End file.
